The Devil's Spawn
by The Necropolis
Summary: During a Mission, Alucard meets and kills a Strange Girl, Inhabited by a Demonic Spirit. Unbeknownst to him, and the Rest of the Hellsing Crew, the Demon Spirit lingers and thirsts to Control Alucard, to use him as a Vessel to carve a bloody swath in the Earth Itself. How will Hellsing React? How will Alucard Himself React? 1st Story, Constructive Criticism would be appreciated.
1. The Beginning & the End

**The Devil's Spawn**

**"a warped diction of scriputres befouled  
traditions steeped within disgraces reviled  
father unholy one to your night realm we bow  
nocturnal majesty, sworn to black we'll always be" - Nocturnal, The Black Dahlia Murder.**

The Red Trench Coat Fluttered wildly as the Wind continued to brush past him, the sound of leather caressing the dirty ground as it's movements were manipulated by mother nature's divine gifts. The crunching of riding boots was heard along with the brushing sounds of ancient clothing and small gusts of wind brushed past a figure's face, commanding his hair to flail uncontrollably.

The figure placed a hat upon his head, a large brimmed Victorian era fedora, and crimson red in variety, perfectly matching the colour of his coat. Then a pair of red-tinted shades slid onto the bridge of the figure's nose. The figure's lips twisted upwards and continued to walk slowly towards his next destination.

It was a good night to be a vampire if one were going to be perfectly honest, especially if you were the oldest and no doubt the most powerful Midian in history. And when you are a creature like that, a creature like that figure walking through the wind, you can't help but admire these nights.

Alucard was once again on a mission. But this time the mission was a tad bit different. Normally he is charged with the extermination of similar creatures to him, vampires, ghouls and even the occasional werewolf, still no leprechauns but he cannot complain. They probably wouldn't be worth his time, like many things in this world.

No. according to reports this attacks was led by a lone lanky and slightly demonic figure, but no fangs nor pale skin could be seen. Alucard was given the impression that it was something new, but he could handle it, it might even be fun. He briefly wondered whether or not he should have brought his fledgling Seras Victoria or the 'Police Girl' as he and a select few others have taken to calling her. But he discarded the thought almost as quickly as he thought of it and continued to stalk towards the crime scene.

He was travelling in the direct middle of a deserted road, trees nearly surrounding him in all of their plush green glory. If he looked up slightly, you could see the tops of these trees towering over you, hanging slightly, and peering at you with non-existent eyes. A fox was spotted on the road, feeding on the rotting carcass of a rabbit. Alucard smirked and pulled from out of his coat his signature handgun, the Casull and aimed it at the Fox without giving it a second glance. A gunshot was heard and fox was no more, its remains' becoming one with the rabbit it was feasting upon earlier.

Alucard placed his favourite weapon back to its resting place and continued to walk across the cracking asphalt that was the road he was travelling on. The road took a swirly turn to the right, Alucard's vision blocked by the overhang of several overgrown trees. He walked past the tree's and saw a great burning light some fifteen metres forward to the left of the road. Upon closer inspection with his third eye he noticed it was his destination, and the target was staying put, unknowing that his death was almost upon it.

His destination in question was a lone house in the middle of practically no-where. The house was not barred by any gates or anything of the sort, it just stood there. It was dangerously close to the road, burning a great orange and red colour, like a torch in the ever silent darkness of the night.

Alucard moved closer and got a good look upon his target. It was a woman. She wore a bloodstained white t-shirt and ripped blue jeans. She had jet-black hair reaching just past her ears; some of her hair was blocking his view of her face, and he was certain that even though he couldn't see her properly, she had Asian descent.

The wind died down slowly as the woman looked at Alucard with a grin on her face; a bloodstained hand raised a small demonic looking knife, with several unintelligible inscriptions on the hilt of the blade. Alucard could see her face; he noticed her eyes were completely white, devoid of any colour. They were not blue, not green, not even red, but completely blank.

"Good Evening young lady, what's a girl like you doing here? Warming up perhaps?" cooed Alucard, a smirk found upon his lips.

"Good evening, bloodsucker… and yes you could say I'm warming up" said the unnamed woman, playing around with the dagger in her hand. She swiftly caressed the blade with her fingers, drawing not a bit of blood purely because of extreme caution.

"Are you implying that you are responsible for this?" asked Alucard, his deep dark voice echoing in the night air.

"Maybe" teased the woman. "What's it to you?"

"If you are responsible, then I am obliged to carry out my master's orders" informed Alucard.

"And what would those be exactly?" she asked, an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Search and Destroy" Replied Alucard, a grin plastered upon his face.

"HA! Don't make me laugh vampire, what makes you think you can kill me!" exclaimed the Woman.

Alucard responded by pulling out his signature weapon once again, he aimed at the girl's forehead, not intending to miss. The Casull's barrel glistened in the orange light of the burning house in front of it.

"This makes me think that I am capable of releasing you from this world" taunted Alucard. "Though I'm not sure whether I should waste its precious ammunition on one such as you".

The woman eye slits grew closer, as if to dare him to fire the weapon. He simply stood there in his traditional criss-cross pattern and smirked.

"Are you ready for your one way ticket to hell?" he asked mockingly.

The Woman suddenly ran towards Alucard, baring the knife in a stabbing motion. She edged closer and closer, ready for the bullet wound to finally pierce her being. She ran straight up to him and yet no bullet came. She flexed her arm and stabbed him in the gut. She stabbed him once, twice, three times until Alucard had enough. He grabbed the woman by the hair and pushed his Casull's barrel into her mouth.

"I dare you to bite" mocked the No-life King.

Muffled sounds came from the woman as she raised the knife and stabbed Alucard in the neck. The writing on the blade glowed an unnatural red and Alucard actually felt that wound, it actually hurt.

He pressed the woman onto the ground of the cracking asphalt and grinded her deeply into said asphalt with the barrel of his gun. If you listened closely, you could hear the penetration of skin coming from the back of her head. She stabbed Alucard in the same place as she did last time, leaving the blade hanging in his neck as her hand lost its grip. The dagger glowed a more unnatural crimson and some of the writing actually shifted around, like the seals of Alucard's gloves do sometimes.

Alucard Squeezed the trigger, blowing her head into a thick red pastry upon the black as night road, bits and pieces of her bloody skull littered the ground around the lifeless body. Alucard pulled the knife out of his neck and threw it to the ground, giving it not a second look, not caring even an iota for the fallen blade. Feeling his mission was complete, Alucard turned into the direction he came from, to return to the Hellsing Mansion. He placed a hand on his neck, the wound was still there, and it was still bleeding. Alucard didn't care, it's noting his regeneration couldn't fix in a couple of seconds, minutes, or if need be Hours. The dagger actually hurt, and a neck stab was lethal to a human, but not necessarily lethal to a vampire, as Seras Victoria found out in Badrick.

Upon his recent reminiscing on distant memories, including the incredible fight between him and Alexander Anderson, he found himself at the Hellsing Mansion gates. The gates opened for him and he casually walked in, as if nothing had ever happened.

Alucard decided for once he would actually use the door, though however mundane that was to something like him. He opened said door and walked in the direction of Integra Hellsing's Office. Upon his walk through the mansion he noted that there were absolutely no Wild Geese to be seen anywhere. His little Wardogs were not around to play. How Disappointing.

Alucard reached Sir Integra's room and phased through it, finally bored of obeying the laws of the physical world. Sir Integra's figure immediately shot up at the sight of Alucard, or rather the smell, something was different.

Beside Integra resided the Hellsing Butler Walter C. Dornez. He greeted Alucard with a smile and a wave of a hand, but like Integra he noticed something different about his smell.

"Good Evening Master, Angel of Death" Greeted Alucard, with two nods to the respective Master and the Angel of Death.

"Good Evening Alucard" replied Integra "Has the situation been resolved?"

"Your orders have been filled to the letter my master, and I must say the culprit of the attack was quite a surprise".

"A Surprise Alucard? Do explain".

"I'm not sure exactly what it was but it was definitely new, not much of a challenge however, but its heart was in the right place" he explained.

"One of its key attribute's is the lack of eye pupils; their eyes are completely blank, as if they were a hollow shell of their former selves" continued Alucard.

"Perhaps it's a rare case of a free-willed ghoul?" suggested Walter.

"No, it was different than your average ghoul, the culprit in question stabbed me in the neck several times with some variation of a knife" he continued, gesturing towards his neck.

"Alucard, why hasn't it regenerated?" asked Integra.

Alucard placed his hand on the wound and realised it was still there, a gaping hole in the side of his neck. He noticed it was slightly bigger than before. But he also realised his vampiric prowess was trying to regrow it, for the hole was not a perfect circle, but looked rather like an incomplete puzzle.

"I have not truthful explanation for this Master, though the knife was a very peculiar thing, such a weapon shouldn't have been able to affect me".

"I harbor no doubt that it will heal overnight, you are dismissed" ordered Integra.

"Till tomorrow then, My Master" concluded Alucard, phasing away into nothingness.

Integra sat downwards upon her chair once again, turning her head in Walter's direction. This was definitely new, Wounds that take Alucard sometime to heal were never a problem for Hellsing, but why now? Because Alucard usually disposed of said injuries before he came back, he never came back with an Injury. That is unless it was inflicted by Integra on those rare cases. For an Odd reason he willed those wounds to stick around for just a while longer, in an attempt to guilt trip his master.

Alucard phased down to his Dungeon, intent on sitting down enjoying some delicious blood wine whilst he was at it. The No-life King sat upon his throne, getting mighty comfortable as the wine bottle on the table beside him floated towards his hands. A glass found its way to his hands and the wine poured itself into the glass, filling it to the brim. Alucard places the wine back on the table. He remove's his glasses and his hat, placing them on the exact same table.

He took a swing at his hand, gulping down the blissful substance eagerly, oh how he enjoyed blood wine. Blood wine was the ingenious combination of blood and wine. the beautiful incredible taste of blood that any self-respecting vampire enjoyed, plus the wine that well-breed aristocrats like himself was born to indulge in. blood wine was without a doubt one of the best things a No-life king could indulge in, among other things…

A knock was heard upon the door. Alucard placed the glass on his table and with his mind, creaked the door open ever so slightly. He was half expecting Walter or such to come through with the nightly Blood pack, but to his surprise entered his Fledgling Seras Victoria.

Seras walked in confidently, knowing that her master despises any kind of failure or weakness of any kind. It was in her common interests that this went as well as it possibly could.

"Good evening Police Girl" Cooed Alucard.

"Good evening Master" replied Seras, still walking towards the Nosferatu.

Alucard flexed his hand, closing the door behind them to shut tight, though not locked. Seras payed it no mind and continued to walk towards him, stopping a good 6 feet in front of him.

"What has brought about this unexpected visit my young Draculina?" crooned Alucard.

"Well Master I wanted to ask you a question" replied Seras.

"Shoot"

Seras straightened her posture before speaking again.

"Why cannot we consume normal foods?"

Alucard smirked slightly, bitting back a chuckle. He really shouldn't laugh at his fledgling, but all the tales suggest they cannot eat such morsels and several books have touched on that. Obviously Seras has not done her homework.

"We can eat Human foods Police Girl" said Alucard coolly.

"What?"

"Well some of us anyway, Fledglings are young and their metabolisms are not fully developed as of yet, so the only thing their stomach will accept is blood. Normal vampires are capable of drinking wine and juices, whilst also being able to eat raw meat. The Elder Vampire's, ones that have been living for centuries can eat specific types of natural foods, though they do not practice such frivolities, for most of them taste inferior to our mouth's" Explained Alucard.

"Oh… Ok".

"Still clinging to your humanity I see?" asked Alucard.

"Well…Um… yes" stuttered Seras.

"You know if you would just drink my blood you wouldn't be burdened by such boundaries" informed Alucard, reaching out a hand for the blood wine glass on the table.

"I know Master, but I don't think I'm ready" replied Seras.

"Suit yourself, you are only prolonging a boring existence" said the bored Master Vampire, bringing his glass to his lips and sipping slightly.

"A Boring Existence?" repeated Seras.

"Yes, a boring existence. As a fledgling that doesn't regularly drink blood you are limiting yourself to simple superhuman attributes, akin the ones the bayonet priest possesses" explained Alucard once again.

"Anderson" muttered Seras.

"Indeed, now is there anything else you wish to discuss?"

"Well No actually, that was it" replied Seras.

"Very well, I'm going to sleep now" concluded Alucard, moving off his chair and walking backwards towards his coffin.

"I guess I'll be going now" she said, one of her legs circling themselves impatiently.

"That would be the logical thing to do" Replied Alucard with a smirk, finding his coffin and opening the entrance.

"Right" she said quickly, turning around quickly to dart out her master's room.

As soon as she arrived at the door she turned around, seeing nothing but an empty throne and the eerie square holes of her master's domain.

"Good Night Master" she whispered, before opening the door to go back to what she was doing.

"Good Night Police Girl" echoed the amused voice of the Elder Vampire.

Seras Froze for a bit, not really expecting a reply from her Master, considering it wasn't really meant for his eyes, despite it being direct at him. She smiled a small timid smile and left Alucard's room, intending to return to whatever it was she was doing.

At soon as the door closed the room immediately darkened, more so than its usual darkness. A dark misty shadow seeped through one of Alucard's cubic vents, its intent malicious and evil. It floated its way closer to Alucard's coffin, planning on creating havoc with his chosen toy.

In the mist floating across the ground, a ghostly voice was heard echo in the Nosferatu's domain; it held a raspy otherworldly voice, as if it were hanging by a thread of its twisted and dark life.

"You, you shall be the instrument of my destruction, you shall be harbinger of death and fire for centuries to come" said the wraithlike voice.

The mist seeped into the openings of Alucard's coffin, invading the privacy of the Nosferatu's resting place. Lucky for the demonic presence, he was fast sleep and the wound was nearly closed up.

"Close, but not close enough, you shall not prevent this" said the arrogant otherworldly tone.

The mist converged on the No-life kings wound and flooded through the entrance like a tsunami channelled through a ravine. This still did not Rouse Alucard from his deep sleep, not much could rouse him from his sleep, save for the calling of Integra and sometimes Seras, but those moments were far and few.

Soon the remainder of the mist crammed its way through the crude opening in Alucard's neck, completely submerging itself in Alucard's body, getting acquainted with the insides of Alucard's body.

A Vampire's system is rather different than a mere human's system, though they are both humanoid and it was vaguely familiar. The great Vampire Alucard was incredibly different from the girl he possessed earlier. She was but a vessel, but an interesting vessel nonetheless. This was different, he noticed several things' this man possessed that the girl did not, and being a vampire and all did have its perks.

Soon enough, once the spirit got comfortable, he would pry into the Vampire's mind and see what tragedies, emotions, memories, opinions and overall thoughts he could use to pull leverage on the Vampire. Surely being a vampire would make him a hard adversary to possess, and definitely keeping him was going to be a difficult feat. However this spirit was determined, if this Vampire was the vampire he thought it was, then breaking him via past memories and delving into his deepest emotions should be an easy task, just a time consuming one.

All a matter of time…


	2. Strange Happening's

**Devil's Spawn **

**greeting's people of Fanfiction. What i have brought you is the second chapter of 'The Devil's Spawn', my First Story for Hellsing. I hope you all like it, but i understand it may not be to everything's tastes, nor will the character's be portrayed to a paraticular persons preference and i apologize in advance for that. If you like/hate the story, please feel free to leave a review stating how nice a read this was or what a terrible waste of space it is. Either or either, i would like people to voice their opinions.**

**Regardless of that, Please Enjoy! **

**- The Necropolis**

* * *

_The Rain was beginning to settle in…_

_Not that it was of any consequence, it changed nothing._

_Absolutely nothing, nothing could change what had transpired here._

_There, on the familiar checker board floor of the dead room, lies what had transpired, a putrid, horrifying act had begun here, and nothing could stop it._

_He wasn't even aware, he just started, and didn't stop, and no matter how hard he tried when he came to. But it was too late, it was too hard, and now the weight beared on his shoulders._

_There was blood, blood everywhere. The crimson taint stained the once polished chess themed floor. It covered the ground in sick pools and slid into one and another occasionally, forming a larger pool of garnet red. It decorated the arched windows; it dripped from the roof, though one would wonder how it got there._

_Raining… Raining Blood, something about that title seemed awfully familiar._

_Black riding boots scraped against the tainted ground of the hellsing office, walking towards the seemingly small, yet large desk sitting at the back of the room. The table was surrounded on all sides by once crystal clear windows, now drenched in the bodily fluids of the recently deceased. The boots stepped over a couple of dismembered bodies, clunked against spent ammunition rounds, and stomped on the skull of a body recently dead._

_The Boots stopped before the table, and stood as firm as a statue, looking onwards to the carnage he unwillingly caused. The bodies were scattered everywhere, the bodies of the soldiers, the bodies of maids, the bodies of those fleeing in fear from the unstoppable unholy force._

_Alucard…_

_3 oddly familiar bodies lied side by side on the table, placed there by the mourning vampire in question. There lied the Bodies of One Walter C. Dornez, one Seras Victoria, and one Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing._

_Unlike the rest of the bodies, there were all in one piece, but all beared the mark of a peculiar hole drilled into their chests, by either a bullet or a hand, it didn't matter. They were as dead as they could possibly be without being disrespectful. _

_A little voice inside his head prodded at him to continue, that same voice that Dominated his every move if only minutes before, was now pushed far into the depths of his mind. Will it come back? Maybe, Probably, Might happen right now._

_But not if he had any say in it_

_For now, he would mourn. He would mourn in the only way he could. As a Vampire of his age, he thought his emotions were all withered, decayed, no longer making a presence. It seems after recent events he was wrong, so very wrong._

_He fell onto one knee, drenching itself in the blood of the deceased, and stayed in that exact position for what felt like hours. His head was hung in shame, looking downward. Using his vampiric prowess, he sucked all of the blood in the room with but a thought in his mind, much like his confrontation with one Luke Valentine._

_One, single tear fell from his face, the traitorous liquid falling alone towards the ground. It smacked against the ground like a gunshot, at least to Alucard's ears._

_In his mind played over the same question. 'How could I have let this happen?'_

"_You didn't" replied the sinister voice. "Not You, me. Yet you will receive the guilt, for it was your powers, your weapons that brought upon the burning of your personal world"_

_The Ancient Nosferatu sat quietly in his spot, contemplating the Voice's words. He was this creature? How did he get into my head? He was no stranger to mind illusions and demonic possessions, but this one was far more prominent than the others. The others were faded, wraith-like creatures whom have survived on simple creatures for century after century. This one was different… _

_He must have lingered in his head far longer than he originally anticipated. It was just… quietly tagging along for the ride; that didn't sit well with the Undead Denizen. _

"_I will banish you from my mind Vermin, if it's the last thing I do" whispered Alucard._

"_I heard that" retorted the reply. A sickening pain erupted in Alucard's head, making him screech in unimaginable agony. He clutched his hand with both hands, the gloves noticeably lacking the hellsing insignia. _

"_OUT OF MY HEAD" roared Alucard._

"_No, it's mine now"_

* * *

Alucard woke with a Thud, his head smacking against the lid of his crimson coloured lid. His head winced with only minimal pain. Shaking his head in defiance, he opened the top of his coffin and stepped out, wondering what exactly he was dreaming.

"Hn, that's a new one. I wonder where that sprang from?" he said alone in his room, dusting off his jacket of anything lingering on it still.

The Dream itself was very peculiar, nothing like this had ever happened before. Usually his dreams are recollected memories of his long and dreary past. His life as Vlad Tepes Dracul, his life as Count Dracula, and occasionally his life as the small girl he had a habit of teasing Walter. That 'Girlycard' Creature was always a fun form to draw upon.

I mean seriously, how ironic is it when the Nazi's are being torn apart by a girl who doesn't look anywhere over 14 with a Tommy gun? Very ironic that's what.

But in all seriousness, these kinds of dreams only meant bad things, at least from his previous experiences. He had a gut feeling something was about to go down. Maybe, probably, could be happening right now.

Finger's crossed…

But again, the content in the dream… disturbed him… it felt so real, for the moments that played he thought it was real. Such dreams only popped by rarely, and usually they were terrifying, heart-wrenching moments of pain and agony. This was no exception.

What was it then? Was it a manifestation of his twisted and sadistic mind? Was it a hidden desire to be free from the bounds of the hellsing family, along with all of its accomplices? Certainly not, he very well knew he enjoyed his life here.

This question plagued him, who did that voice inside his head belong to? It sounded familiar, yet not so at the same time. It was other worldly; not of this planet that's for sure. No other creature he has faced on this earth has ever been from this earthly realm. Did it come from Hell? Not unlike that Succubus in the 60s? They certainly had their similarities.

"Very peculiar business, I'll have to get to the bottom of this" he murmured to no one in particular.

He took a moment to inspect the wound on his Neck. All healed up, just as it should be. But then again, a small weapon like that stopped him from regenerating for some time, purely because of enchantments mind you, but a potent weapon none the less. Alucard wondered if such enchantments could be placed in bullet form.

"Now that" he thought with his distinct smile "Is a good idea".

Alucard walked from one side of his room to another, feeling out for the presence of anyone in the vicinity. He found Seras Victoria, still sleeping in her respective room. He found Walter, whom was busying preparing Integra's lunch. Last and not least the Iron Maiden herself, locked up in her office signing documents and writing paperwork as per she usually does.

"Hn, I know she isn't enjoying herself… Oh I know… I'll go up to her and 'entertain' her. That always at least brightens my day!"

Malicious thoughts in check, he ascends to the Woman of Steel's Office…

Chaos Ensues…

* * *

**The Following Night…**

Death was in the air tonight, and usually for Alucard and his fledgling it usually smelled of rotting flesh and the expenditure of blessed silver rounds and harkonnen shells. This smell was nothing new to the vampires, but it was worth noting, because tonight will become a bit different.

Alucard and Seras were once again ordered to sweep up the ghouls again. The Vampire had already been dealt with by Alucard, but since the vampire wasn't made 'traditionally', this forced the two house-tamed Vampires' to clean up his mess.

And what a mess he had made.

The FREAK had pretty much went on a bloody sucking frenzy, all on his own he managed to turn nearly an entire street into his own ghoulish army. Alucard and Seras have been counting the amount of kills that they have made. Alucard counted at least 63 and Seras counted 58, not very far behind at all. But there were more and more ghouls still coming for them and the Vampires could not wait to get rid of them.

Alucard and Seras stood valiantly in the middle of the street; Alucard was wearing his trademark grin whilst Seras bore a look of annoyance. They were killing any ghoul rubbish that happened to wander in their sights. A mass of 15 ghouls stood before them as a barrier of rotting flesh and unholy moans.

**Boom** went the Fledgling's cannon, decimating the group of walking corpses with but a single shot. A shell flew out of the harkonnen cannon, and its owner placed another one in, intending to decimate the rest of the hateful living dead.

"Feeling a bit under the weather tonight Police Girl?" asked Alucard, taking note of the Scowl on Seras' Face.

"You could say that Master" replied a gritty Seras, not really intending on passing the time on conversation.

Alucard acknowledges her obvious loathing of the situation and decides just this once to leave it be. The two continue to stalk across the asphalt, killing one, two, three ghouls with perfect Casull headshots as they passed another overturned police car.

Alucard reloads his weapon and turns to the left, feasting his eyes upon a small group of ghouls lumbering towards him ungracefully. He determines these are some of the last ones ghouls they will have to fight tonight, 9 in total.

Alucard pulled the Jackal out of his red overcoat and brandished his weapons in a dual-wielding manner, firing upon the ghouls in rapid succession, reducing them to what they were originally meant to be.

Corpses…

"I believe that is all for Tonight Police Girl, we will return to the Mansion now" he said, turning around to look upon his frustrated Fledgling.

"Thank the lord" she muttered, whilst her master reloaded his weapons of choice.

Crackling asphalt was heard in the distance, on the other side of the street. Slow, heaving steps were walking towards them in an intimidating fashion. Alucard turns once again to peer into the direction of the steps, whom he and his fledgling can hear crystal clear. The steps became slightly more frantic as if it were impatient to do something. Alucard walks in the direction, leering past another overturned car to look upon this new presence. The sight made him twist his lips into a parody of a smile, and his eyes flashed in an unholy manner. Now things were getting interesting.

Weapons still in hand, Alucard aims them at the looming figure some 40 feet on the other side of the street. There was no way he could miss from there, but he didn't want his fun to end just yet.

The figure stalks closer, and Seras finally realizes who this presence is, seeing the gleam of a blood-soaked bayonet in each of his hands. The fledgling takes a couple of steps back, knowing that if this was a similar incident to Badrick, he would be after her next. And despite the fact she is indeed a strong fledgling, a knife in the neck doesn't seem the most pleasurable of things to partake in right now.

"Good Evening Father" crooned Alucard's seductive baritone voice.

"Evening to you, vampire" replied a Scottish male voice, sounding louder and louder with each step.

"Fancy you being here, just when things were starting to get boring" said Alucard, conversing with the other man like they were old-time friends.

"The Vatican rarely has any missions as of late, so I came to England to finish what I started" informed the Supposed holy man.

"Flattering" returned the Wallachian Vovoid.

Guns still trained on the advancing male, Alucard walked closer towards the figure, whose face was still inconspicuously covered in shadow, save the gleam in his teeth, obviously a large toothy smile. The figure now had depicted short blonde spiky hair and a grey overcoat. A large silver cross hanged from his neck, and priest garments were worn under the coat. Two Blessed Bayonets were held loosely in his hand, ready to fling at the nearest heretic.

"We are the servants of God and the messengers of his justice" said the Scottish Figure, his whole body finally revealing itself in the dim moonlight. The light revealed old-time enemy Father Anderson, clasping his bayonets into a makeshift cross.

"We are the instruments of his divine wrath on earth!" he shouted to Alucard, who merely twisted his lips further upwards his face, revealing his vampiric canines.

"Enough with the Pleasantries Anderson, I'm itching to get to work" Alucard replied simply, yet mockingly.

"Right then, onto the Main Course" said the Gleeful Vatican Priest.

The Priest ushered a war cry from the bowls of his being and charged at Alucard, jumping over a fallen police vehicle to get to his beloved nemesis. Alucard fires his Casull weapon several times, pushing the paladin backwards with the sheer power of the handgun. Anderson gets up, bullets escaping his flesh with but a pout of smoke and charged at the Vampire once again, zigzagging frantically into order to evade further attempts on his life. Though he could tank them quite easily, he had other things on his mind.

Leaping over another overturned car, Anderson threw a volley of bayonets at Alucard, who simply shot them down one after another. Anderson leapt towards Alucard and jumped straight over him, twisting his bayonets backwards to stab him from behind. Alucard anticipated this and leapt forwards, evading the bayonets as if they would actually hurt.

Standing on top of an overturned truck, Alucard fires his Casull several more times, hitting the paladin straight on, forcing him down momentarily. After evicting the bullets from his skull, Anderson throws a singular bayonet at the truck, smacking it bang in the middle of the wind-screen. The bayonet in question had a small explosion hidden in the handle, unbeknownst to Alucard. A small ticking was heard and the vampire lifted himself high in the air to avoid the explosion, as if on instincts, which was strange for the vampire.

Alucard fell downwards, crushing the asphalt beneath him dramatically and drew his Jackal to bear against Anderson. Anderson knows this and flings at him another wave of Bayonets. After dispatching of the bayonets coming his way Alucard realizes Anderson disappeared. Alucard shakes his head disbelievingly, how could he not have perceived that? That was absurd…

Suddenly, a duelling pain strikes him in the neck, two bayonets sticking out of the front of his neck uncomfortably. Alucard bucks forwards and swings his Casull around like a club, smacking the priest on the side of the cheek harshly.

After locating the priest, who was behind him somehow, he held an animalistic grin, a face reserved for war. He fired his other Pistol, the Jackal several times. He blasted off his right leg, left arm and finally another shot to his right arm, dismembering it from his torso. Blood sprayed from each of his wounds, accompanied by a scream in pain and disdain. Alucard looked upon him with a sneer, edging the trigger to kill him outright.

Pages fly from everywhere, encasing the Iscariot priest like a protective cocoon, preventing any other damage being done.

"I will return Vampire" said Father Anderson, malice and hatred drenched in his voice, as well as a pint of disappointment. "Next time, you and your ilk will be destroyed".

And like that, the pages glowed gold suddenly, and then disappeared in a flash, leaving a hateful Vampire alone to his thoughts. Alucard reloaded his weapons once again and withdrew them, placing them back into his coat. He then proceeded to pull the two bayonets out of his neck, throwing them away harshly. His fledgling, Seras Victoria runs up to him to see if there was anything wrong.

The scene was different; several broken bayonets were shattered all over the place, as well as expended silver bullets. There were several more fires and small pools of fresh new blood, both belonging to both priest and vampire alike.

"Master, what happened?" Asked Seras

"Nothing police Girl, it's time to move on" replied Alucard harshly.

"Master, you seem… Different"

"Seras, I'm Fine; just a bit hungry" said Alucard, turning around to walk towards his fledgling.

"Hungry?" she asked curiously, usually Alucard would spend his time after a mission conversing with Walter or irritating Integra, rare were the times that he would return to eat solely. Also, he almost never used her real name unless he was either attempting to calm her down or scold her. Very strange..

"Yes Hungry, come along now Seras".

It was there she saw that behind her Masters red-tinted shades, there was no red pupil in his usually scarlet eyes. She shook her head, believing it to be a trick on her mind, and walked briskly to catch up to her master.

**Later that Night…**

"Ok Seras, let me get this straight" said Integra, pushing her glasses further up her nose in an act of annoyance.

"You were completing your clean up mission, disposing of a vampire and all of his ghouls?"

"Yup" replied Seras.

"You killed all the ghouls in the street?"

"Dead"

"And Anderson showed up and fought Alucard, who bested Anderson in another duel".

"Yup"

"And you saw Alucard's eyes completely dormant of his normal red eyes, but they were completely white".

"Sir, I wouldn't be here if I didn't think something was wrong" said Seras. "Has this ever happened before?"

"No, and I doubt it ever happened, I'm sorry Seras but you're being delusional, please leave my office".

"But…" protested Seras

"Leave…" gritted the Hellsing Heiress.

Seras hung her head in obedience and left the room, obviously not happy with the current situation. Sir Integra was wrong; she DID see that her master didn't have red pupils, what was going on? Seras couldn't help but wonder, is it bad? It certainly seems so…

None of this made any form of sense; there was no mention of Ancient Vampires having lifeless white eyes, unless it was specific to Alucard. That would be an explanation, but then again it's never happened before according to Sir Integra. Maybe she would ask Walter, Integra would hate to admit it, but Walter knows Alucard better than anyone in the Mansion, mainly because of the comradeship ship they shared in the 40s and beyond, though Walter doesn't want to specifically talk about it, and Alucard always chuckles as he relives his memories.

Seras walked along the empty corridors of the Hellsing Mansion, until she saw her Master walking along the same corridor at the other side. With her vampiric sense, he deduced that Alucard's Eye shade has returned, and the usual smirk was plastered all over his face. Yup, he was normal again. That means I don't have to worry about it anymore.

The Two walked past each other, not uttering a single word to the other. Seras decided he was off to annoy Integra or converse with Walter. It's practically all he did besides serve the Hellsing Organization, Taunt the Wild Geese, or the 'Wardogs' as he likes to call him, and occasionally train the young fledgling. The training was long and met with little accomplishment, despite Alucard's attempts at telling her she was improving quickly. She felt she was getting nowhere, also despite the fact her newborn vampiric powers were slowly but surely increasing in power and depth.

"Police Girl" her Master called from the other side of the hallway.

Seras turned to meet him "Yes Master?"

"We will re-begin your training in a short time, prepare yourself" he said, walking away.

A short time to Alucard meant from a week to possibly a fortnight, so Seras had little to worry about preparing. She continued to walk, turning to the left as the walls permitted. Alucard was normal, but the question itself rose once again. Would he stay that way?

"I'll have to get to the bottom of this" she promised herself.

* * *

**If you got this far, thank you for reading. As i stated above please leave a review for me in the box below. it would really help me with my writing and allow me to give you guy's better stories! if there is something missing or if i have made a typo or anything of the like, do not hesitate to let me know!**


End file.
